Plain Jane
by sexynileystories
Summary: I can't do this anymore, we made a pact and he broke it. He promised me he would never touch the girl of my dreams; he shattered everything! I'm not holding back this time because the truth is - I'm in love with my bestfriends' secret. Niley!
1. Chapter 1

Miley - Jane

Joe - Maxwell

Nick - William

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Plain Jane: Chapter One**_

_**Janes' point of view; **_

_ I only like one person right now out of this whole country; and that's me, myself and I. There's a possibility that my dad may be likeable in the future, but right now? Hell no. I mean, who locates his daughter and a monster to an island called England? Yes freaking England; I mean coming from a small town in Texas really isn't helping with the whole pale people and I'm practically like a burnt mushroom standing next to them kind of way but I've heard that their accent's are to die for. Which is interesting. _

_ The only reason we're moving here is because of that monster, the she-devil and satan itself. Praise the lord once she finally gets sick of us and decides to move back to hell; where she belongs but I have a feeling she'll be sticking around for a while just to make sure she deep-cleanses my dads money and hides it up her stupid peachy ass. This is the woman he cheated on my mom with, or mum as they say in England, the woman who caused my mom to go insane and depressed; who ended off in a mental institute due to her breakdowns and won't be out for a good few years if she's lucky but my dad did say I could go see her a few times a year; only when I don't have to go to school. _

_**Normal point of view; **_

Jane stumbled out of the moving van that appeared outside of her new house, they looked a lot smaller than the ones back in the USA but they were apparently more expensive to live in. It had a dark brick layout, which spread towards their garage, it's pale windows slightly stuck out more than the walls itself, and a bright blue door shone ahead of her, the number 16 written on in Italic writing. Jane walked in front of the van to go to the car her dad had driven in with his 'wife' which she had refused to go in, and instead ended up riding upfront with two of the moving men, something she wasn't fazed by and only glad about. She opened the boot of the car, getting her laptop out of it's case and putting her headphones in that had been sticking out of the neck of her top. She knew that if she hadn't of done that - her dad would of tried to talk to her, to apologise again for the hundredth time in a few hours.

Jane quickly grabbed her backpack, and threw it over her shoulder but with a tight grip so that it wouldn't slip out of her hands. She slowly started to walk up the front garden, only to hear a muffled 'Jane' being shouted after her by her father; with a quick move she had turned the volume up on her iPod and quickened her pace into the house to open the door and disappear behind it. Her father, David sighed in disbelief.

"She'll never forgive us.." He mumbled towards his wife, a frown cracked onto his face.

Millie laughed, "You mean she'll never forgive you babe." And with that she kissed his cheek before wandering into the brick house, leaving the door open behind her. Leaving him in more disbelief, _'had she really just said that? Why would she?'_ But with that, he shook the thought off before he swiftly moved to talk to the men he had hired.

"JANE!" David shouted up the stairs, "Dinner's ready, hurry up before it gets cold!" He took his hand off the banister before walking back into the dining room, boxes packed on top of each other, with only the diningroom table, oven and fridge being placed into the room properly. Before he could sit down he heard the running of footsteps coming down the stairs in a hurry.

_**Janes' point of view; **_

_And there they were, Millie and my dad. Acting like they'd never done anything wrong, like we were all just one small happy family, like she hadn't destroyed anything in her wake when she decided to seduce my father. They had made the quickest decision to move out here as soon as my mom was placed into a mental building. Maybe it was her idea for it? How could they find out without someone telling about my mom's break down? Only Millie, the devil it's self would do that to someone. A homewreaker. A bitch. _

_ I just stared at them blankly for a few seconds, my dad stared at me waiting for me to speak, to forget about everything that's happened, he's been hoping for me to forget but he knows that I won't. I gripped onto my coat tighter before speaking, "I'm going out, to explore this place.." I grumbled before picking my backpack up from the floor and resting it upon my back. _

_ He didn't say anything, he just nodded towards me and that was it, his glance was taken off me and onto the food. That bitch just smirked at me for a few seconds before turning her glaze towards her wine. Alcoholic. So with that, I walked. I walked away from the new house through the streets of a new town, a new country and a new street. The lights were already on, the sky starting to fall black and no sign of stars yet had lay upon them. Before I knew it, I was walking towards a field. A field full of trees scattered around, a tennis court was stupidly placed in the middle of it.. _

_ In the distance I heard the voice of someone huff and groan in tiredness and I couldn't stop myself walking towards the noise. It intrigued me, was this going to be the first British person that I'd ever talk to? Would their accent really be able to make my legs go into jelly?..Would they even like me if I tried to talk? And there they were, in the distance I could make out a tall figure, batting their way into exhaustion as it seemed as I moved closer. Their huffing and puffing become more clearer as it dawned me, there was a guy. Right in front of me, a guy that couldn't possibly look so hot in the dark. His fiercely handsome looks outshone any guy that I had ever laid my eyes on, his dark locks that were so thick they could smother you; but in a sexy way of course, his eyes that could even betray the smartest girl to unveiling her beauty towards him and his tall, tanned muscular build seemed way to prefect for someone who lives in Britain. Maybe I won't be like a burnt mushroom after - _

_ Shit, he has seen me. I'm gawking at him like a freaking yawning whale. This has to be by far the most embarrassing thing I've done since I've come here and I've only been here for a few hours. _

_**Normal point of view; **_

Before Jane could quickly wander away, the guy started to smile towards her direction, his white teeth grinned at her and before Jane could do or say anything else - a baseball from the machine that this guy was using had swung out and smacked him in the ribs. He winced in pain before making a swift move forwards to avoid being hit again whilst grabbing onto his side as he tried to swallow his pain. All he could see was this girl staring at him, in amazement as it seemed and in awe - not to mention a frown had risen across her face as he winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked quickly, moving towards the boy who was behind the metal cage that divided them.

He started to smile, showing his pearly whites once again; his pain slowly drifting away as she awaited for an answer. He could tell straight away that she wasn't from around here, her accent definitely gave her away. "Yes." He started to chuckle to himself, "I wasn't expecting it to hurt so much; that's all." As soon as he started to speak back towards her, edging closer to the cage, Jane couldn't help but awe towards the fact that everyone was right. Who wouldn't love a guy with such an attractive accent? So strong yet you could still make everything out as normal. He watched a grin shine onto her lips, how she beamed ear to ear at hearing his voice. "It's Max." He spoke when she didn't reply. Placing his bat down on the ground, leaning against the side of the cage.

"Jane.." She whispered back towards him, a smile still balanced onto her face. She couldn't help herself, but she knew straight away that maybe England wouldn't be so bad after all. Only now she might make friends, friends that will stick with her, maybe even ones she can start to eventually trust. She only figured all this out now, all due to this one guy that stood tall in front of her; who wasn't effected by the pain he had just endured moments ago, a guy that had just given her hope in just thirteen words.

Authors Note: Do you guys like this? I honestly do, and I know exactly how to plan this whole thing out! I'm going to try and make it longer, the whole thing; every chapter. I'm also going to try and slow things down a little, not by too much but I'm not just going to jump right in and let things be figured out so easily as normal. I'm also going to try and update this regularly too, and I won't let you guys down with that! I will finish this story. And thanks for those whose been sticking by my stories and still might remember them too. I'm also thinking about finishing one of my other stories, but just pm me hat you guys think I should do and which one I should finish. I hate them not all being complete. So it's up to you guys. Make my day, or week, or month! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' Note; Well people were getting confused with my Jane/Max thing. I can't rewrite my whole chapters really, that would take far too long but I love you guys so I just might put their proper names haha. I guess 'mixing' it up didn't work haha. Anyways, enjoy!

Previously:

_He started to smile, showing his pearly whites once again; his pain slowly drifting away as she awaited for an answer. He could tell straight away that she wasn't from around here, her accent definitely gave her away. "Yes." He started to chuckle to himself, "I wasn't expecting it to hurt so much; that's all." As soon as he started to speak back towards her, edging closer to the cage, Jane couldn't help but awe towards the fact that everyone was right. Who wouldn't love a guy with such an attractive accent? So strong yet you could still make everything out as normal. He watched a grin shine onto her lips, how she beamed ear to ear at hearing his voice. "It's Max.(Joe)" He spoke when she didn't reply. Placing his bat down on the ground, leaning against the side of the cage. _

_ "Jane..(Miley)" She whispered back towards him, a smile still balanced onto her face. She couldn't help herself, but she knew straight away that maybe England wouldn't be so bad after all. Only now she might make friends, friends that will stick with her, maybe even ones she can start to eventually trust. She only figured all this out now, all due to this one guy that stood tall in front of her; who wasn't effected by the pain he had just endured moments ago, a guy that had just given her hope in just thirteen words. _

_**Plain Jane; Chapter Two**_

"I can without a doubt guess you're not from around here." Joe chuckled, shaking his head lightly after he said that. "Your accent, more or less - gives you away, I mean it's cute and all.." He finished, before looking deep into her eyes. Waiting for her to respond with something, anything; even a cocky smile would do him.

Miley couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up, '_had he really just called me cute? Well my accent cute?'_ She didn't know whether he could see in the dim lighting around them if it was possible. But she saw his gazing dark eyes, watching her lips; waiting for her to even talk to her. The guess was, what was she supposed to reply back to that with? "Born and raised in America." She stated, she felt herself getting more nervous. _'Why was such a guy, a guy so hot talking to me? Of all girls? I mean any girl would gladly pounce on him, so why talk to me? Invite me into a conversation so easily like we've been old friends?' _

"I didn't need to think twice about that, Miley." He pointed out, smiling towards her. He saw quite easily how red her cheeks were getting, but he protested not to point it out or ponder why she would be blushing so heavily. He quickly picked up his baseball bat before walking towards the machine that had missfired him with a baseball just moments earlier; that had previously sent him into waves of pain. He turned to look at the young girl opposite the other side of the cage, flashing her a charming smile before turning off the machine. A smile that was returned just as quickly. "So what brung you here, to these blissful British islands?" He chuckled, blissful - was incorrect. More like it rained 24/7, that or it snowed when it just wasn't even supposed to.

The smile that had spread on her face moments ago suddenly vanished. Did she really need to mention her family life, everything that happened? Nope. "My father to be precise. He wanted a fresh start, and apparently England is a fresh start." She mumbled, frowning.

"It's not so bad, you know." He stated, turning to look at her, swinging his bat around; carelessly. A smile stuck to his handsome face.

"Well we have different interpretations of bad Joe." Miley giggled, her smile starting to spread against her soft face again, a smile she couldn't help but hide; one that intruded her face without her knowing. One that Joe couldn't help but smile with.

"Want to come and join me?" He asked charmingly, his eyes gazing at her. He opened to door of the cage he had been practicing in, before walking towards a bench perched on the outskirts of a small path. He felt the need for her to just want to talk to him more. Miley nodded, smiling wider than she could ever possibly imagine herself doing so, nevermind towards such an attractive guy; a guy she would never think herself lucky to be talking to.

"Of course," She grinned, walking faster to try and catch up to the guy that showed some sort of interest in her.

Joe sat down, he watched Miley walk towards him; a sheepish grin had over taken her beautiful face as she had dawned closer before perching herself somewhat near him. "I don't bite." He chuckled, he scooted closer to Miley, closing the gap between the pair of their thighs; still smiling down at her as she grew even more nervous as she felt his leg brush off hers.

"It's just, I'm not used to male attention - especially back in the US." She stated, shrugging her shoulders. She didn't seem bothered to Joe about the fact she didn't seem to catch other guys attention.. But she might not even notice any guys eyes that have layen upon her like Joe's did. Maybe she just wasn't taking an interest in how people were staring at her.

_**Joes' point of view; **_

_I honestly had no idea how to reply with that. She seems so perfect, so beautiful, so caring. How couldn't any guy not look at her creepy, like they were love-struck? She seemed so down-to-earth already, she actually started to talk to me because she took an interest in me not because of my reputation. Hopefully she'll never find out about that though. _

_ "Do you have a last name Miley?" I asked, questioning her. I might as well get as much out of her as I possibly could whilst she sat talking to me. _

_ She grinned, her white teeth glistened against the dim street lights, "Let's stick to a first name basis for now." And with that she started to giggle to herself, she seemed nervous still. But I guess talking to a total stranger that you only know the first name of could cause you to do that. _

_ "Well then Mi - Is it alright if I call you that?" I asked, I had to make sure of course. Some girls don't like it when you just start nicknaming them, but she nodded at me, preceding me to go on. Awaiting for my question, "Do you like baseball?" Her brows furrowed, she didn't seem like she knew what it was to start with. "Please say you know what it is?" I asked, I've got to admit - I was pretty worried that she might not like baseball or if she didn't know what it is then I'd possibly die of a heart attack. _

_ "Yes Joe, I know what baseball is." She laughed, her brows lightened making her face seem more soft and she looked less confused in the least. _

_ "Good." I grinned, a wave of happiness went over me -_

_ "I just have no idea how to play.." Her voice went quiet, like a mouse. And then my happiness was gone. _

_ "Well then, I'm going to make it my mission to teach you." I smirked at her; awaiting a reply. I've never offered to teach someone to play the sort that kept me going, my place of happiness; especially to a girl I had just met about an hour ago but only it seemed like minutes ago. _

_ I saw a smile spread on her lips, it was like she couldn't stop herself from smiling at me, making me feel like she actually genuinely liked me. "Well I say why not, it's the summer holidays anyways and I have nothing else better planned." _

_**Normal point of view;**_

Joe looked down at his watch at that moment, 10:37pm. He groaned, his head flung back in frustration. He had finally met a girl her liked, without even knowing her. But he was determined to get to know her, or would asking to see her the next day be coming on too strong?

"Guess you've got to go?" She smiled, she tried so hard to contain herself from mumbling. She wanted to get to know this guy, but she had no guts in trying to say what she wanted to say. "It's probably time for me to get back too." She muttered, without letting him reply back to her, waving off to her fellow stranger she watched him out of the corner of her eye. His smiled twitched into a small frown before he proceeded to grab his things off the floor, and with that, he walked the opposite way only to turn back around and shout after her.

"4pm tomorrow, same spot. I'll teach you then." He shot at her, before turning away and proceeding home.

"See you then.." She whispered to herself, smiling.

* * *

Do you guys like this story? Tell me! I'm going to start adding a chapter every week, or two weeks. I promise. I'm going to try and finish off at least 3/5 of my stories. Starting with this one, but I don't know which other one I should finish off next haha. I'd just like to say that I'm extremely thankful for those who have stuck by my stories in my absence! You guys do mean the world to me, hopefully you enjoy this story!


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_**Normal point of view;**_

Joe looked down at his watch at that moment, 10:37pm. He groaned, his head flung back in frustration. He had finally met a girl her liked, without even knowing her. But he was determined to get to know her, or would asking to see her the next day be coming on too strong?

"Guess you've got to go?" She smiled, she tried so hard to contain herself from mumbling. She wanted to get to know this guy, but she had no guts in trying to say what she wanted to say. "It's probably time for me to get back too." She muttered, without letting him reply back to her, waving off to her fellow stranger she watched him out of the corner of her eye. His smiled twitched into a small frown before he proceeded to grab his things off the floor, and with that, he walked the opposite way only to turn back around and shout after her.

"4pm tomorrow, same spot. I'll teach you then." He shot at her, before turning away and proceeding home.

"See you then.." She whispered to herself, smiling.

_**Plain Jane; Chapter Three**_

_17th June._

_**Normal point of view; **_

Miley looked down at her watch, 3:15pm. Her warm sea's twinkled in excitement at the fact she had already spoken to someone who seemed around the same age as her last night. Miley had been playing around with her guitar. making sure the acoustic was ready for practising all day long. She wondered if meeting this guy at 4:00pm was a good idea but she was compelled to do so, she had to make at least one friend in England, and this Joe guy would hopefully be there to greet her when she decided to be taught how to play baseball by him.

4:03pm.

Miley glanced at her clock only now noticing the time, she placed her guitar on the ground next to her before hoisting herself up off the bed. Slipping into her navy blue converse she quickly grabbed her backpack before running down towards the living room.

"Where are you going?" A voice behind her acknowledged. Miley turned, seeing the monster staring back at her; a pure look of disgust stretched across both of the faces.

"It's none of your business Misty." Miley exclaimed, grabbing her keys from the bench.

Millie frowned, her fists tighted against her chest, "It's Millie" She ordered.

"I don't care 'Millie'." Miley laughed before exiting the house.

_**Mileys' point of view; **_

Millie is really starting to annoy me, she thinks because she's with my father that she could just simply boss me around like she was my new freaking mom. She's really starting to test my last nerve now. All I want right now is my actual mom, not the fake bitch that's fucking my dad; he's only attracted to her because she's at least 10 years younger than him, she probably makes him feel more alive or great at the fact she actually 'want's' him.

"Shit," I muttered to myself, he was already there in all his glory. A tight black top that showered a few inches of his chest which just wasn't enough if you could ask me, a pair of dark skinny jeans were attached to him and those red converse stood out a mile away. Instantly a smile had over taken my face compared to my frown from earlier. He had two bats; one in each hand and on the ground next to him were bright lime baseballs. This is really happening, this guy really does want to hang out with me.

"Miley!" He shouted towards me, waving the bat in the air in my direction, a grin had already spread on his face. Did he notice my gawking? Shit.

I started to blush, I waved back at him making my way over, "How long have you been standing here?" I asked, looking at my black watch that was attached to my right wrist; 4:26pm. He actually waited for me? Now this - this made me smile.

_**Normal point of view; **_

Joe instantly noticed the smile on her face seeing that he had waited nearly half an hour for her, "I don't mind waiting for a beautiful lady." He chuckled placing his big strong hand onto her arm, gently pulling her inside the baseball cage, instantly changing the subject, "You ready Miss Miley?" He asked, letting go of her hand. Awaiting for her reply. She nodded towards him, she looked a little bit nervous but that was to be expected when practicing. He placed a bat onto the ground before rolling it across the soft yet hard floor. "Good." He replied. "Wash your nerves away." He called out across to her, "Tension is your worst enemy! You need to relax."

She picked up the bat that Joe had just rolled over to her just a few seconds ago. "I can't help but be nervous Joe, this whole situation is nerve wrecking. I've never hit a baseball, ever!" Miley babbled.

"SHH! Just focus, now grip the bat." He watched as her shaky hands gripped onto the bat, "Relax Miley, there's nobody else here. Just imagine it's just you. Nobody else, like you're on your own, nobodies watching your every move. It's only you. You can do this." He urged, watching Miley close her eyes; focusing on what he was saying. "Losen your grip a little. Not too much, grip it enough but so that it's still relaxed." He soon saw that she was obeying his every command, gripping onto the bat just the way she was supposed to. He couldn't help but smile in approval. "Right, open your eyes, you've gotten that down pretty easily." He chuckled, Miley smiled, opening her eyes to reveal her light sea's twinkle in the sun light.

Miley couldn't help but widen her eyes, seeing where Joe was standing; she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. But she got nervous at the thought of flying baseballs attacking her. "We're going to start practicing using that?" Miley feared.

"We could try, there's no harm in it." Joe chuckled.

"The harm is getting struck in the face by a baseball that I'm probably not ready to hit yet." Miley giggled.

"We couldn't have you with a black eye, could we?" Joe noted, eyeing around the cage they were in. He spotted the stockroom right behind Miley and instantly an idea struck into his head, "I've got just the thing," He ran past Miley and into the stockroom, Miley's gaze in tow. She watched as he reappeared few seconds later, a lot of padding in his hand, "Here." He handed it all over to Miley.

"You can't be serious." Miley prayed.

"Get them ALL on Miley." Joe urged, "We can't have that black eye, can we?" He chuckled, walking back to the machine; loading them up with the baseballs.

Miley sighed, nodding in agreement before placing the padding over her body, a helmet secured onto her head, she knew she looked like an idiot. She felt like one too and as soon as Joe laid his eyes on her she was expecting a laugh, a sneer. Anything. But she got the total opposite. He nodded in approval, no sight of laughter was shown on his face. "Weird." Miley mumbled to herself.

"READY?" He called, his hands wavering over the button. He had slowed down the time between each baseball, making sure Miley had at least 2 minutes before the next ball would come flying. "Now listen Miley, make sure that your weight swifts from your back leg forward, don't let your swing come from your arms but your legs and hips. You've got to twist your hips." He demanded, he knew he was working her hard for the first time they had properly met - to a stranger at the least.

Miley nodded towards him, ready for what was about to come. She didn't know whether she would hit this ball or if it would just be a complete and utter poof but she was going for poof. She watched as Joe's hand wavered over to the button to start the machine, and slowly she closed her eyes, a relaxed grip onto the bat. She felt everything slow down as soon as she couldn't see anything, her other senses heightened. The baseball exploding from the machine sounded louder than it should of, rushing towards her in Joe's eyes.

Joe felt like the whole world slowed down, as he watched Miley close her eyes he was completely speechless to why she would do that but he felt the need to believe in what she was doing and he did. As he watched the baseball glide toward her, he couldn't help but wince. She may completely and utterly miss it. His eye's started to grow wide as he watched the ball hurl towards her but she was ready for it. She was ready to hit it. Her bat swung back and before they both knew it -

WAM.

"YOU HIT IT!" Joe exclaimed, jumping up and down. He was surprised but even more surprised at the fact she had such a good swing in her. A great swing in fact.

**xoxoxox**

"You left me speechless earlier." Joe chuckled, digging into his ham sandwich he had packed with him earlier as he was remembering their practise from a few hours ago.

"I left myself speechless." Miley giggled, sipping her coke. "I'm actually greatly surprised about the fact you brought a picnic." She teased, earning a laugh off Joe.

"Well I knew I would of trained you hard, and after that hit - you deserved a great treat and so did I." Joe beamed at her.

"Great coach." Miley commented towards him. Smiling at him, he made her feel comfortable, wanted and not so lonely.

Joe nodded towards her in approval, "So when can I get to know more about Miss Miley?" He asked, taking a sip out of his fanta.

"I'm open to most questions." She giggled, laying down next to him on the blanket he had set out in the middle of the baseball cage.

"Most you say?" Joe smiled, he stroked his face thinking of the possible amount of questions what he should and shouldn't ask, "Right, I have an easy one," He announces, "Why did you move here? From America?" He asked, America seemed like the place to be in his eyes. Who wouldn't want to go there?

Miley giggled, she had to face the fact that he had already gained her trust, being her first friend. He actually wanted to hang around with him, maybe it was time to start trusting people easier? Letting them in, and that is what she was planning on doing with Joe, "My dad had an affair." She replied, smoothly. Seeming as though she didn't care, but Joe noticed her shaky voice.

Joe's facial expression dropped a little, he placed his hand onto Miley's leg in a comforting way; sending her a sweet smile full of sympathy, "That sucks, I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

"Don't be Joe," Miley said, her expression turned cold, blank, "He shipped us off straight over here after it all got out about him."

"Us?" Joe questioned, it couldn't of possibly meant her mum, could it? Does that mean her family worked it out and decided for a fresh start somewhere new.

"My dad and his whore wife or girlfriend, or whatever," Miley stated, "My mom's back in America."

"But it seems like you hate this woman? Why agree to move here with them?" He pondered on, his hand grasping softly onto her thigh. Miley didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"I didn't want to," Miley started off softly, she was going to tell Joe. Yeah they had only known each other for not even a day nearly but she was ready to do this, to trust someone and Joe - she wanted Joe to be that one person. She already had a feeling that he would be around for her whenever she needed him, possibly bestfriends, she inhaled a deep breath feeling Joe's dark eyes watch her eye move, "My mom kind of lost it after she found out about my dad and that whore, so right now she's residing in a mental institute. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." By the time Miley finished her little speech her head was slightly down, looking towards the grass.

Joe paused, taking in all the information Miley had just presented him. He could honestly say that he wasn't expecting such a speech from her, or for her to even tell him what happened to her mother but with all that he couldn't help but smile, "Is it weird that I'm glad you're here though? Otherwise I wouldn't of met such an amazing person yesterday by complete faith." He stated, pulling her close into a hug, one which Miley gladly returned.

"Thank you." Miley whispered against his chest, snuggling deep between his bulky arms.

* * *

Authors note

Hey guys, this story isn't exactly getting the best reviews haha, at first it was but now it's not. Anyways, I didn't proof read so sorry about the mistakes and all. all my love guysss


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously;_

_"I didn't want to," Miley started off softly, she was going to tell Joe. Yeah they had only known each other for not even a day nearly but she was ready to do this, to trust someone and Joe - she wanted Joe to be that one person. She already had a feeling that he would be around for her whenever she needed him, possibly best friends, she inhaled a deep breath feeling Joe's dark eyes watch her eye move, "My mom kind of lost it after she found out about my dad and that whore, so right now she's residing in a mental institute. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." By the time Miley finished her little speech her head was slightly down, looking towards the grass. _

_Joe paused, taking in all the information Miley had just presented him. He could honestly say that he wasn't expecting such a speech from her, or for her to even tell him what happened to her mother but with all that he couldn't help but smile, "Is it weird that I'm glad you're here though? Otherwise I wouldn't of met such an amazing person yesterday by complete faith." He stated, pulling her close into a hug, one which Miley gladly returned. _

_"Thank you." Miley whispered against his chest, snuggling deep in between his bulky arms. _

Plain Jane; Chapter Four

_25th June. _

Miley placed the remote back down next to her on the couch, this was the seventh time she had seen this episode of CSI yet she was always intrigued at how they were so great at figuring out all the clues. It also seemed like the programmes in Britain were often repeated; especially if that season had finished.

"This again?" Millie scoffed, walking into the room with a hot cup of coffee, "I'm not watching this crap." She spat walking into the room and taking the remote from the sofa next to Miley, before walking across the other side of the room and settling down into a deep red, soft sofa.

"I was watching that!" Miley groaned, hitting the pillow next to her in frustration. How badly she wanted to smack it off the monsters perfect made up face, but before she could say anything else her father walked into the room, she watched as he perched himself next to Millie; giving her a sweet smile before turning to face Miley.

"So where have you been these past few days Miley?" He asked intently, cuddling into Millie as he spoke.

Miley cringed at the sight, "I've been around." She grumbled, folding her arms across her chest in frustration.

"Any new friends?" He asked, smiling at Miley he knew that she deserved friends to help calm her angry yet beautiful nature. Through all the shit and pain she's been through and how things were back in America; he knew his only daughter deserved at least one person to help her through her bad times.

"Yes actually, I -"

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Before she could even finish her flashed indicating she had a call, she read the I.D to see Joe's name shine onto the screen; soon her frown was replaced with a bright smile that over took her face, "I've got to take this." She said, standing up carrying her phone with her into the kitchen as she answered, "Joe!" She spoke into the phone.

"Ah, were you busy?" He asked, breathing heavily into the phone.

"No," Miley giggled, the grin never leaving her face, "Why are you so out of breath?" She asked, laughing.

"I've been practising without you Miles! So get your ass here, I'll keep teaching you." He chuckled.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Joe." Miley replied, smiling as she hung up the phone, she turned around to be face-to-face with her dad.

"Joe, ey?" He laughed, "A new friend I'm guessing?" He asked her, his body was leaning against the door frame as he chatted to her but suddenly became tense at the thought of a guy going near her; anywhere near her.

"Yes dad, my first British friend and that's my que to go and meet him." Miley replied, her grin vanished, replaced with a blank expression.

"Meet him where?" David wondered, the pain had suddenly stretched across his face and Miley knew exactly why.

"Dad.." Miley sighed, squeezing his arm as she stepped closer to him, "He's a good guy.."

David shook his head, "That's what you thought about the last guy that hurt you!" He muttered angrily, a heavy frown weighted down on his face, he didn't want this guy to be a weirdo, or a pervert. Miley wouldn't be that stupid, would she? "How old is he? Do you know?"

Miley couldn't help but not contain her giggles, "Calm down dad, he's a year older. No need to worry." She walked past him, patting him on the shoulder as she grabbed her coat and backpack, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Miley wait!" He called after her, turning himself around, "Please be careful?" He pleaded.

"I will." She muttered before walking out of the door.

David sighed, everything about that night a year ago sprung back into his mind, his heart ached as he remembered his daughters screams and now this he didn't know if she would ever forgive him about her mom or Millie. He knew that Miley resented him and disliked Millie. This is their family now though, her mom was thousands of miles away, this is the best she had right now. Maybe she would be fine with this guy, not every guy would be the same.

**xoxoxox**

**WAM.**

The baseball left the batting cage as soon as Miley had smacked it against the bat. Both her and Joe's hands went to their foreheads to cover the sun from blinding their eyes as they looked up and both their eyes followed the baseballs track to the football field.

"Watch it!" Someone screamed at them from the field before chucking back the baseball which Joe unsurprisingly caught in his hands perfectly.

"Thanks!" Joe shouted back at them before smiling towards Miley, placing the ball into her hands, "That was a pretty good hit." He laughed, impressed with how well she was getting on, "I have got to be the best coach out there." He chuckled at her, his grin covering the basics of his handsome face. They had been practising baseball all week; everyday for hours and he knew that Miley was going great, too good.

Miley giggled, hitting Joe playfully, "Yeah, sure you are."

"You ready to do another perfect hit?" He asked, jogging to the machine to start it going again, he watched Miley nod and pressed start, "GO!" He instructed.

**xoxoxox**

Sweat glistened off Miley's forehead, her T-shirt had small sweat patches, she stretched as she and Joe finished off their practice hours later.

"Attractive," Joe winked towards her, nodding at her sweat patches, "At least I know you worked hard." He laughed, making Miley blush with embarrassment.

"Thanks Joe," Miley snickered happily, she couldn't help that she was proud of herself. She knew she had a good hit and so did Joe, "No picnic today?" She wondered, noticing that Joe hadn't brung anything related to food today.

"Nope," Joe smiled, packing away all his equipment, "I thought we could go somewhere for once instead of the past few days where I'd bring food for us." He chuckled; placing the last baseball into his big rucksack.

Miley couldn't contain her smile as she picked up her own backpack, "So you're planning on being seen with me?" She asked, giggling.

Joe laughed, him and Miley started to walk out of the batting cage side by side, "How about McDonalds?" He asked, grinning ear to ear imagining the greasy food between his lips.

Miley laughed loudly seeing his expression, "Look like your mind is more made up about it then ever, so why not." She said, a smile struck her face. Anything was great if it was in public, she couldn't help but be a little cautious for now.

"Lets go!" Joe cheered, laughing along with Miley. He threw his rucksack safely on his back as they both walked to the nearest fast food place.

**xoxoxox**

"I'm glad I met you," Joe randomly blabbed as he shoved a handful of fries in his mouth. He was sitting directly across Miley, but he would always swing around when he heard the door behind him open to check if it was anybody he knew, he couldn't help but be slightly worried and on edge. What would he do if someone seen him from school? It wouldn't end well and he knew that.

Miley had noticed the way he was, she couldn't help when she felt herself frown every time he turned around whilst in mid conversation, "Yeah, me too." She replied, avoiding eye contact. She didn't want to show this young handsome guy that without his attention on her she felt alone and even a little bit hurt; she faked a smile as he turned back to look at her.

Joe frowned, he could already tell that by only just only spending a week with her he knew that she was upset by something by the way it wasn't the same smile she normally sent to him, "I'm sorry Miles," He spoke softly, touching the top of her hand that was on top of the table, he knew exactly why she was frowning slightly, "I'll stop being so aware of the door, turn my attention to you. All of you." He smiled, squeezing her hand making Miley smile.

"Thank you." She replied, grabbing his coke to drink with a cheeky smile.

"Just take some." He laughed, "It's not mine or anything."

Miley giggled, "Such a gentlemen." She grinned, winking at him as she carried on drinking from his straw. Miley's eyes soon switched from looking at Joe to watching someone walk over to them from the door. She noticed his brown curly hair bounce on the top of his head as he walked with every step, his chocolate swirls twinkled as he noticed who Miley was sitting with, she watched as his crooked smile turned into a grin as he kept his eyes on Joe.

Joe had noticed Mileys stare turn into confusion as she watched someone or something behind him and out of curiosity he turned around; and to be face to face with his bestfriend. _Shit. _The one time he decided to not look at the door his bestfriend had decided to walk in; but luckily just by himself.

"Joe!" The boy grinned, seemingly extremely over the moon at seeing his bestfriend, "You leave college far too quickly for me to even ask where you're going anymore, but.." He stopped, eyeing up Miley; a beautiful brunette, the confusion started to slowly leave her face and her deep sea's squinted slightly as she grinned towards him, "I see where you've been going this past week.." He laughed, being winking at Joe.

Joe chuckled, he was thankful that he ran into his bestfriend and not anybody else.

xoxoxox

"I'm Nick by the way." Nick smiled softly towards Miley, edging out his hand for her to shake as they walked down the street. After bumping into him at McDonalds he had hung around with them since they left.

Miley looked at his hand wearily, she didn't want to come across as disrespecting if she didn't shake his hand and she couldn't help but grin as she placed her hand in his feeling his tight yet soft grip as they shook hands, "Miley.." She replied, letting go.

Nick couldn't help but stare in amazement at how beautiful she was, all natural too. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He smiled, even forgetting that Joe was there. He watched as her cheeks turned a light crimson as she giggled in embarrassment.

"Not so bad yourself Nick." She said, pulling herself together, "Well I best get going home, we're not far from it." She nodded her head down towards a street that lead to her house.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Joe asked, finally being able to pull himself into the conversation. He had noticed the look Nick was giving Miley and he couldn't help but feel his blood boil; even though he knew he couldn't say anything.

"Same time?" Miley looked at him, grinning about spending another day with him as she started to edge away down towards the street slowly. She watched Joe nod at her before she turned around to carry on walking.

"Wait!" Nick shouted after her, Miley looked back to see him jogging towards her; a crooked smile placed on his face. She saw Joe in the corner of her eye look back at her and Nick before turning a corner to carry on his walk home, "I live down the street too." Nick said breathlessly as he strode by her side.

"Just don't turn out to be all creepy, okay?" Miley giggled, she liked his presence; it made her feel safe but she couldn't seem to put a finger on why it did.

Nick nodded at her chuckling, "So what do you and Joe do together?" He asked out of curiously, he keep thinking of the worst possible situation happening between them even though he knew Joe wasn't like that: Joe was too much of a good guy, liked by many.

"Ah," Miley started, "He's been teaching me baseball." She grinned, "And I'm pretty great at it." She laughed, seeing his expression turn from confusion to surprise.

"You?" He laughed, "You're good at baseball?" He started to wonder. Miley nodded at him quickly, "I've got to see this!" He exclaimed at her, chuckling.

"What's so funny about me playing baseball?" She asked, her brows knitted with confusion.

"Just.. girls don't play," He replied, "Normally girls play like.. volleyball? Or badminton - not baseball!"

"Ahh, is that a threat about me not being able to play because I'm a girl?" She wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Nicked laughed, backing off as he lifted his hands up in defeat, "Of course not but this is a must see."

"Well come along tomorrow?" Miley grinned, she was ready to prove this guy wrong. Girls could play baseball and she was going to prove that.

"You'll be seeing me then Mi," He chuckled, he stopped outside of a big house; a dark wooden fence stretched around it all covering his backyard and his front, his green door stood tall and contrasted against the dark brick walls. "This is me." He announced.

Miley laughed, seeing where Nick's house was, "Well that's weird because this is me." She replied, walking a little further along the path to the house next door, "Looks like we'll be seeing eachother a lot sooner than usual." With that she walked inside.

Leaving a heart pounding teenager gasping at how perfect she seemed to him; a smile had spread on his face as he walked to his front door; turning to look back at her house, "Amazing." He whispered to himself before walking inside, a perfect day it seemed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously; _

_"Well come along tomorrow?" Miley grinned, she was ready to prove this guy wrong. Girls could play baseball and she was going to prove that. _

_"You'll be seeing me then Mi," He chuckled, he stopped outside of a big house; a dark wooden fence stretched around it all covering his backyard and his front, his green door stood tall and contrasted against the dark brick walls. "This is me." He announced. _

_Miley laughed, seeing where Nick's house was, "Well that's weird because this is me." She replied, walking a little further along the path to the house next door, "Looks like we'll be seeing eachother a lot sooner than usual." With that she walked inside._

_Leaving a heart pounding teenager gasping at how perfect she seemed to him; a smile had spread on his face as he walked to his front door; turning to look back at her house, "Amazing." He whispered to himself before walking inside, a perfect day it seemed._

**Plain Jane; Chapter Five**

_26th June._

Nick spotted her straight away in the distance of the field; her hair was blowing wildly in the breeze as she struck each baseball in frustration. He could tell from the sky that it was full of dark clouds; typical british weather. Nick walked closer to Miley; watching each powerful swing closely as he crept closer and closer to her. Joe was nowhere in sight and it was already 6:30pm, was Miley still waiting for him? She couldn't be, she wouldn't. Did Joe honestly already have her wrapped around his fingers for her to be waiting this long.

"Hey," Nick called out once he was in shouting distance.

Miley flung around, her grip on the baseball bat grew tighter as her knuckles turned into a shade of white, "Hey." She mumbled, he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Don't be so excited to see me," Nick chuckled, opening the gate to the baseball cage and walking inside, "Where's Joe?" He wondered, he wasn't expecting Joe to miss out on coaching Miley.

"He phoned me," She grumbled, hitting another baseball in frustration, "He isn't coming." She sighed, her eyes looked like they were full of pain once she flung the baseball bat to the floor and turned to face Nick fully.

Nick could see it all, the hurt, the confusion, she was annoyed and frustrated at the fact Joe let her down, "Did he have a reason?" He pondered, giving her a weak smile trying to lighten up the mood between them.

Miley shook her head before sitting down on the hard floor, "I don't get why he would ask to meet me here at our normal time and wait for an hour before telling me that 'something came up' and that he couldn't make it." She hissed.

He knew straight away where Joe was, but he didn't get why Miley hadn't been told. Maybe it slipped Joe's mind? "Look, I'm more than positive he'll make it up to you. He wouldn't let you down for no reason, trust me." Nick grinned, he thrust his hand out towards her.

Miley could see him pleading to her through his eyes to take it, she knew she shouldn't be so bumped out by Joe; they only met a week ago and now someone else was here and willing to talk to her, she smiled; it seemed to come more naturally when she was with Nick. Maybe her smile was reflecting off his radiant crooked smile, she didn't know what to think but she went along with it anyways. She took his hand, feeling his tight grip help her up to her feet, "Where shall we go?" She asked, her smile turned into a grin.

"Just wait and see Mi." He chuckled, pulling her along with him.

**xoxoxoxox**

"We're here." He grinned, overlooking the beautiful view in front of him. One of his favourite places he had ever been too; one which nobody knew about, yet he took Miley, a girl who he only met 24 hours ago here and he didn't even know why himself, "Don't tell anybody about this place, got it?" He grinned, his eyes grew in excitement.

"I promise you that I will take this to my grave." She giggled, she had never even known this place had existed and it looked so peaceful here compared to the outside world.

"Beautiful right?" Nick asked, taking it all in as if he had never seen this place before.

"You can say that again." Miley grinned, grabbing Nicks hand in excitement.

He couldn't help but gasp quietly to himself, so quiet that Miley didn't hear him. He felt her cold hand grab onto his without even a second thought of what she was doing, he saw where her oceans were looking and he grinned; still memorized by her grasping onto his hand he let her lead the way, "I'll push you." He smiled.

Miley laughed, "You probably think I've never seen a swing before by that reaction." She let go of his hand before sitting herself down, the seat was cold - instantly making Miley shiver.

You could see the disappointment in his face when she let go, he edged to take it back into his own but he stopped himself. He knew that she liked Joe, even if Joe wasn't telling her the full truth he knew it would be wrong to make a move on her: he couldn't confuse her even more than she probably already was, "Yeah you could say that."

"Soo," She dragged it out, avoiding contact for a few seconds before thinking of something to say. She didn't want an intense silence between them already, "How long have you and Joe been friends for?" She wondered, finally looking up at him. He had already sat down on the seat next to her, his eyes gazing off onto the lake.

"Since we were about 6, so quite a while I guess." All he could think about was Miley and Joe, Miley and Joe, Miley and Joe. He knew that when everything gets out it wouldn't end well and he would have to pick sides, he knew that it would have to be Joe. They had been friends for so long, but it's wrong to take his bestfriends side even if he has done something wrong. He could already feel himself liking this girl yet he hardly knew her, she completely dazed him.

"That's pretty cool." Miley had noticed the frown on is face, even though she could only see a quarter of it.

"Do you like England so far?" He asked, looking towards her.

"Yeah, it's alright I guess. The weather isn't brilliant since it's either raining or extremely windy."

"Doesn't really compare to America, does it?"

Miley shook her head, "Nah, not really but the people here are a lot more nicer."

"Yeah," Nick laughed, "People tend to think we're snobby, have bad teeth and for some odd reason we all have crooked noses?"

Miley giggled, "I never got that, nobody I knew went out to visit England so I guess it was all just made up stories to make us think you were rich and ugly."

"Is that really the impression that we have on others?"

"It seems so."

Nick chuckled, "Gheez, what sort of British people did these Americans meet?"

"Well you heard it from me first," Miley giggled, "And don't worry Nick, you're none of those things - you're completely handsome with the good flowing from you." It took Miley a few seconds to realise what she had just said, had she really just told Nick he was 'completely handsome' to her, that she thought he was a good guy and he just oozed goodness? She couldn't help but feel like a complete twat at that moment in time.

Nick blushed, hearing what she had just said made his cheeks flash crimson and a cheesy grin spread on his face, maybe she and Joe aren't..doing anything stupid other than baseball? He couldn't pluck up the courage to ask her yet, but he wanted to. He made it evident in his facial expressions and his body language towards her that he needed to talk to her about something. Even if it made him uncomfortable talking about his bestfriend - and what seemed like the girl of his dreams already.

"What times it?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Nick looked down at his silver watch, "8:17" He didn't know that it had already been nearly two hours since he found Miley batting her frustration away, time defiantly flew by.

"Maybe we should head back?" Miley asked, getting up from the swing. She looked down at Nick, watching him nod without looking at her. Her smile was replaced with a frown, she had no idea what happened to the upbeat guy less than an hour ago.

**xoxoxoxox**

_3rd July._

"Come on Miley!" Nick cheered her on as she took a swing for the ball that was being hurled to her. He watched her focus, all her concentration towards that one baseball as she swung back her arm - all her frustration was being taken out on the field today.

Ever since she had spent the day with Nick; well the few hours with him when Joe bailed on her, she had been spending a lot more time with Nick. It had been a week and she hadn't bumped into Joe once - that's when Nick agreed to help her out with training until Joe decided to talk to Miley again. He knew he was like this, he drops everything for one thing and once he gets it repeatedly he'll come running back but it's his bestfriend and that's how Nick knew him as. He never questioned it. Nor was he complaining either, he got to spend time with Miley and the more time he spent with her the fonder her grew.

**WAM**

"So Nick.." Miley started, not watching where the ball landed as it got struck out of the field, "Have you -"

"Spoken to Joe?" Nick knew this was coming, he had been expecting it. Too good to be true. She took longer than expected to ask about Joe if he was honest. He expected her to ask within a few days.. Not a week, "Yeah, I've been talking to Joe in college. Why?"

Miley shook her head, acting as if she wasn't bothered, "Just curious," She sighed - she needed to change the subject - and fast, "So about college? You're not 18 or even above that? We only go to college at that age so you must be too smart for your own good or something?" She giggled, tugging on her jacket that had been placed on the floor for a few hours now.

Nick chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement, "No way, I'm just above average. Nah, our highschool years and college years are different. I mean you could stay onto highschool for two extra years or go to college for those two years to study a course in whatever you prefer really, then after it's university. But you need to stick on in highschool or college to be able to go to university or gather enough UCA's points really."

Miley frowned, she had no idea what Nick was going on about by 'UCA's' points.

"You have no idea what UCA's points are, do you?" Miley shook her head, earning a chuckle from Nick, "Typical Americans." He joked, cracking a grin.

Miley laughed, shoving Nick playfully, his mouth went wide in excitement. She looked flawless to him, just a mist of beautiful fairy dust. He thought sharply before picking her up and shoving her onto his shoulder; her long legs dangled down his chest whilst her head faced his ass. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he saw her perfectly rounded ass in his face as he swung them around; his muscles flexing beneath his light body weight but he didn't know that she was watching his ass on the reverse end. She couldn't deny that she liked what she had laid her blue eyes on.

There was a blunt cough a few feet away from they instantly making Nick place Miley back on the ground from his shoulder, the guys eyes said it all. _Jealousy, frustration, pain and the thought of his bestfriend backstabbing him. _"Can I talk to you Nick?"

_**Nicks point of view; **_

I'm not going to lie, I could feel the tension between us. Even if we were all just friends, Miley was already looking at the ground - playing with her slender fingers in the process. I could see that Joe was pissed at me for 'stealing his woman' yet she wasn't even classed as any bodies. Not yet.

"Whats up?" I asked once we got into a secluded area; a distance out of ear-shot from Miley. His expression changed, from bad to even worse. Fuck.

"You!" He screeched, "You know I like her, so why the hell are you doing this Nick? Being all fucking flirty with her right in the middle of a field? A field that happens to be the hang out spot for people from college, and all they can see is you staring at Mileys' ass as you happily swing her around!"

"Look Joe, you're looking way too into this man. We've only just -"

"Just what? Met eachother? Or just started to hang out? I already know you've been with her every single day this week!"

He was fuming, I could tell by - everything, "Why the fuck are you having a go at me anyways? She's not yours to fucking keep, she's too good for you to be used. She deserves a guy that won't just fuck her and dump her." Maybe that was a bit harsh, but all this guy is doing is going after every new girl in town and worst of all: he's an unfaithful twat, he's a great guy just not a relationship type of guy.

"So you automatically think she's too good for me? You honestly think you have a chance with someone like her!" Joe laughed bitterly, both of them had already turned to look at Miley who was grabbing her things from the floor, "She's too perfect for you man, let the big guy handle this one. The one she deserve to be with."

"Deserve to be with?" I hissed, I can already feel myself getting annoyed. This is what it's always like, he pushes me into the background like some fucking wallpaper paste, like I'm worth shit. I deserve to be with this girl, I at least deserve a chance, "You always do this man! You think you're a big guy, you're the boss of your friends and mainly you think you're the boss of me. I'm sick of always being the piece of chewing gum you seem to tread on without realising. Can't we both just leave this girl alone? None of us gets her? Please."

He took a moment, his face sort of feel but he stared at Miley for a few more seconds before he nodded, "Shake on it?" He asked, sticking out his hand. His anger had already vanished as we both shook at that exact moment. This was it, this is final. Neither of us gets Miley, but I definitely know that neither of us will ever let anyone else get Miley; unless they deserve her.

I had to keep my distance from her, not completely but seeing her everyday wouldn't exactly help me at all. I had to cut back, she already sounds like an addictive drug to me. She's already started to take her toll on me.

"Mi?!" I shout after her, I jogged over as fast as I could; tugging her arm gently for her to slow down, "I've got a party to invite you to," I grinned, maybe it won't hurt to invite her. Why not?

Her face beamed at me straight away and I had already gotten my answer, "And whose party will this be?" She asked me.

"That would be.." I pointed to myself flashing her a quick grin, "My party."

Miley giggled, "Of course I'll go silly."

"That's great Mi, well I'm going to head home. I'll see you around, yeah?"

She nodded towards me, flashing me a smile and a quick wave as I walked off. I had a stupid silly smile on my face, even if me an Joe made a 'pact' to stop going after Miley we could still become really good friends, right? I mean otherwise we would just completely need to push her away and I don't think any of us wanted to do that nor were we ever going to. Normally I would walk home with her, but she seemed to be hanging around for that one person that bugged me the most about her - Joe.

"Hey Nick!" I heard her shout as I was ready to turn the corner, I turned around to face her only to see a slim figure in the distance, "Is Joe going?" She shouted across the field.

I'm not going to lie, my face completely dropped, I didn't say anything at all. I just shook her question away and walked home; a scrawl tapped to my face the whole way.

_Unfuckingbelieveable_

* * *

Well I'm going to start thanking you guys now to whoever reviews; every chapter is going to be dedicated to you guys. I pinky promise. **MissQueenyB, Fallingstar2008, FABULOUSmarie, CrazyPrideLover, Lola, CherryBlossoms, Guest. All my love man! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously;_

_I had to keep my distance from her, not completely but seeing her everyday wouldn't exactly help me at all. I had to cut back, she already sounds like an addictive drug to me. She's already started to take her toll on me. _

_"Mi?!" I shout after her, I jogged over as fast as I could; tugging her arm gently for her to slow down, "I've got a party to invite you to," I grinned, maybe it won't hurt to invite her. Why not?_

_Her face beamed at me straight away and I had already gotten my answer, "And whose party will this be?" She asked me._

_"That would be.." I pointed to myself flashing her a quick grin, "My party." _

_Miley giggled, "Of course I'll go silly." _

_"That's great Mi, well I'm going to head home. I'll see you around, yeah?" _

_She nodded towards me, flashing me a smile and a quick wave as I walked off. Normally I would walk home with her, but she seemed to be hanging around for that one person that bugged me the most about her - Joe. _

_"Hey Nick!" I heard her shout as I was ready to turn the corner, I turned around to face her only to see a slim figure in the distance, "Is Joe going?" She shouted across the field._

_I'm not going to lie, my face completely dropped, I didn't say anything at all. I just shook her question away and walked home; a scrowl tapped to my face the whole way. _

_Unfuckingbelieveable_

**Plain Jane; Chapter Six**

_5th July_

"So Nick invited you to his party?" Joe mumbled quietly, he knew full well that Nick wouldn't go back from his word yet he couldn't shake off the feeling of jealousy shiver through his body when Miley had told him earlier.

"Yeah," Miley grinned, "When is it?" She asked, helping Joe pack away the equipment.

"15th of August; the same day as his birthday." Joe confirmed.

"So you're the older bestfriends?"

"Well yeah, since I turned 17 in February I guess I am." Joe chuckled, earning a giggle from Miley.

There was a moment of silence between the two; not awkward but just comfortable. All of Mileys' thoughts were stuck on Joe but they always seemed to waver away from him and onto Nick, no matter how hard she tried to pull the subject onto Joe it always seemed to end with Nick. And always Nick.

"Do you want to hang out? Well at my place?" Joe asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Miley bite into her lip for a second, will she or won't she? She couldn't help but feel slightly wearily of any guy that gave her attention; she always had the same nightmare into her head that it would lead to that night. That night that she could never forget, no matter how hard she tried. She knew she couldn't cope on her own yet she was maintaining every ounce of strength into keeping herself from her breaking point; yet she was getting close. Too close for comfort. She knew she couldn't talk to her dad about it all, he hated hearing it or having to hear anyone mention the hurt that it caused his daughter; the damage. She knew that neither her or her family would ever be able to trust any guy well enough again. "Yeah." Miley gulped, she knew she could trust Joe; not with everything but with enough.

**xoxoxoxox**

"I never knew you could play," Miley smiled sweetly as she looked directly at the acoustic guitar, she felt the urge to touch it but it looked expensive.

Joe laughed, "Of course I don't." He snorted after, opening his window for some fresh air.

Miley looked at him confused, she had no idea why he would have such a beautiful guitar in his room if he doesn't play it? He doesn't even notice it in his room probably, "So whose -"

"It's Nick's, he left it here last night." Joe answered the question before it was even fully asked.

There it was, back to Nick. Someone's name Miley had longed to hear for the past few days but not from her own voice, "You've seen him?" Miley wondered, she hadn't even caught a glimpse of him since the incident with Joe on the baseball field. She had even been looking out her window every 15 minutes to check if she could see him even if she knew that made her a little bit like his stalker; but what she didn't get was why she wanted to know about Nick, longing to hear his name and think about him so often. She had Joe, well nearly had Joe.

Joe scoffed, "Of course I have, he's my bestfriend." He watched as Mileys' face dropped slightly after hearing that and he didn't know why it had hurt her so much; the pain was evident in her crystal blue eyes, "Hey Miles.." Joe sympathised, he walked over towards her lifting up her chin in the process, "What's a matter sweetie?"

Miley shook her head slightly, she couldn't help but hold her breath without even noticing. Was this really happening? More importantly, why wasn't it as magical as she hoped. She couldn't help but wonder if she was missing something, "Nothing.." Miley whispered against her face as he pulled her closer.

"You sure?" Joe soothed against her cheek, he watched her nod before he quickly crashed his lips to hers. There was nothing magical about it, Miley could already tell he liked it rough and dirty and she was the total opposite. Yet she couldn't stop herself from kissing back; she felt as though it was a must-need-to-do kind of situation. Finally Joe pulled apart, a smirk arised on his handsome face, "Did you like that?" He had a stupid smug look on his face; he was so sure of himself that he was a great kisser that he felt the need to ask how he was, every single time.

Miley looked at him blankly, she knew she had to muster up something; so she forced him a sweet smile. She knew she liked Joe, so why hadn't the kiss been as magical as she had hoped? It'll get better she repeated to herself. It had to, "Of course!" Miley forced yet a giggle this time.

"I knew you would!" Joe beamed, sitting down on his bed.

Miley had to process what he had said for a few seconds before she looked at her phone: 9:34pm. "I'm going to have to go Joe."

Joe groaned, running his hands through his dark slick hair, he walked back over to her and putting a quick peck on her lips. "Nobody can know about us Miley." Joe spoke, the seriousness oozed out of his voice.

Miley couldn't help but frown, "Why?" She pondered.

Joe racked his brains quickly, "It's just I need to know if this is the real deal before I jump into anything. So can this stay between us. Please? For now." He looked at her, his eyes wide with hope.

"Fine." Miley couldn't help but give in.

**xoxoxoxox**

_Mileys point of view; _

I had finally decided to get my ass out of there after that stupid remark of his. What on earth? My kiss with Joe was anything but amazing but I can't force myself away from him. I like him, I know I do but I don't get why I wasn't so into it as he was. He was gunning for my tonsils while I just stood there, hands down by my side and letting him take my tongue for a ride.

I'm sure that I was edging myself to the baseball field rather than walking home; the field was literally a quick 5-10 minute walk and for some reason I felt the need to go there and I was letting my legs travel for me without me thinking twice about it. Maybe they were hoping for the same thing I was and plus I needed to get my frustration out. This was my only place in the world that I felt like I could breath for a second; having no worries or anyone on my case. The batting field made me feel like I was home, somewhere I could rely on to make me feel worth it.

That's when I saw him, his hair bouncing around as he smacked each baseball with frustration it seemed. Why was he so frustrated? He was facing himself away from me but I could still hear him curse under his breath as I grew closer.

"Fucking girls." **Smack**.

"Fucking feelings." **Smack**.

"Fucking bestfriends." **Smack**.

"When will I get what I want?" He asked himself, then **wham**. He hit another one, "Why the fuck do you get every girl that I have my eyes on?" **Smack**. "Why can't I not get one girl who I have feelings for?" **Wham**. "You fucking take them all!" He screamed to himself, and **wham**! This time he hit it so hard you could feel how tense and angry he was. On the plus side he had an extremely impressive hit when he was mad. I didn't want to disturb him but I felt the need to ask how he was, I wanted to know about this girl he was so emotional about, why he was so mad. But I didn't have the guts. I didn't have the courage to ask him about any of those so instead.. Instead I walked away, out of sight.

**xoxoxoxox**

_6th July. _

It was already brewing by the time I got up. 10:15am. Brilliant, it looks so dull outside. The heavens look like they were about to open up at any moment and unleash the worst of possible weathers. That wouldn't stop me though.

Lastnight I decided to myself that I would hang out with Nick today, get up bright and early and make sure I was dressed before 11am so that I would be able to catch him before he went anywhere or made plans with anyone but yet I find myself at the baseball field at 5am. My whole plan went out the window. I couldn't sleep and I felt myself moving around like there was no tomorrow. Every night I had the same nightmare, the same one where I didn't want to shout for my dad anymore because I'm so afraid of remembering what happened to me. It get's to him everytime he's reminded of it so that's why instead of trying to get back to sleep I came here. To clear my messed up head. But I can't help but think back to him, what he had done. Every baseball I hit won't make it go away anymore.. Why did he have to do that to me, the one guy I gave nearly my everything to? How could someone that loves you so much try to hurt you so badly.

_*flashback._

_'I have a surprise 4 you once you come home babe.' Miley grinned to herself as she read the text from her boyfriend of 7 months: she had received the text over an hour ago and only had time to read it now as she turned the engine of her car off. Her parents were out of town on some sort of romantic weekend leaving just her in the house. Ben - her boyfriend had came over to set up a surprise for her whilst she was out with her bestfriend. _

_Miley walked up to her driveway noticing that the majority of the lights were off in every part of the house, she frowned slightly before proceeding towards the front door. She unlocked it before walking inside, "I'm home!" She shouted throughout the house. _

_"In here.." A voice came from the kitchen._

_Miley grinned to herself in excitement as she walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. He boyfriend stood infront of a small romantic meal he had set up. She instantly noticed the frown the crippled his face, a facial expression he hardly used unless he had something on his mind. _

_"Are you ok babe?" She asked, walking over to him. Her brows furrowed together as she placed out her hand to soothe his arm. _

_"Don't fucking touch me.." He bellowed, flinging his arms in the air. Miley gasped as she felt his strong hands buddle into a fist and sink into her cheek._

_end of flashback._

That's when the heavens opened; unleashing all it's glory just as I stepped foot outside of the batting cage. Brilliant. It didn't even start with light showers either, it went straight smack-bang into heavy rain and hurling winds. At least my ever-dying tears mixed in with the rain to make them more unnoticeable. That memory crippled me, it sunk me into depression after that night, I ended off pushing all my friends away and one by one they stopped trying.

I couldn't stop the tears, how they ran down my face so freely as it kept replaying in my head. I wanted to scream, I needed someone right now and I knew I couldn't go to Joe. I couldn't risk my secret being told to anyone. All the pain I endured that night came rushing back to me, but it was worse. I could feel myself reliving the pain I went through as he hurt me; repeatedly until I was down. The coldness in his eyes as he punched me until I cried, until I whimpered out in pain with every slow but thrustful hit.

I hadn't even noticed I was walking passed Nick's house until he bumped into me.

"Hey -" I saw his eyes, they changed. He looked shocked to say the least, "Jesus Miley, come with me." He ordered, grabbing my hand and walking me into his house.

What an amazing impression I will make on his family once they open the door - well to this..

_**Nicks point of view;**_

"Miley, come on. Get in." I grabbed her arm gently before hurrying her inside, "Stay here." I ordered towards her as I ran up the stairs, disappearing behind the wall only to reappear a few seconds later: a beige towel in my hands. "Here, put this around you. You can take a shower if you'd like?" I placed the towel around her small shivering body.

"It's fine.." I could hear her teeth were clattering together every millisecond.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Come on, you can use my shower. It's in my bathroom." I held her hand and lead her upstairs. "Here we are." I chuckled, putting the plug in and turning on the hot water. "You can let go of my hand no Mi." I laughed, smiling at her sweetly.

"Sorry.." I could see her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

That's when I noticed it all properly, how sad she looked. Every tear stain was left noticed on her face, her beautiful eyes were so red. She was completely out of it, she wasn't her normal chirpy self. She was the complete opposite, she looked miserable. "Miley, whats wrong?"

She shook her head at me, I could tell that she was trying her best not to look at me. I sighed before lifting up her chin. Seeing her eyes fill with so many tears honestly made my heart break.

"You can talk to me.." I know I shouldn't push it too much and I should let her tell me in her own time but I felt the urge to know now. It broke my heart seeing her so sad, and so lost. "Please." I begged.

She didn't say anything, she just shook her head slightly and hung it back down to the floor.

"You can tell me when you're ready Miley, I'm always here.." I spoke softly, bringing her into a hug. I slowly brung her down to the bathroom floor tiles; having her sit in between my legs as I hugged her, I wanted her to feel safe with me, I needed her to trust me.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, her skin was so cold to touch yet I can't help but hug her tighter. She seemed so far away then she already was but that didn't stop her from sobbing into my chest. I already knew I hadn't earned her trust as much as I would of hoped to but this - this is enough for me. For her to be able to cry into my hugs whilst I kept her safe and warm. It was almost as if she was mine, and only mine.

"It's ok Mi, everything's going to be alright." I soothed, rubbing her back.

"But it's not.." She cried, her grip got tighter around my arms.

I looked over at the bath to see that it had finished a lot faster then I had hoped, "Bath's ready," I gently lift her up with me as I got onto my feet, I turned off the taps before finally letting go of Miley from my grip, "I'll be just in my room."

Miley didn't let go, instead her grip got tighter. "Please don't go." She whispered, her oceans pleading with me as I sighed; running my hands through my hair.

I didn't know what to do, she was in such a vulnerable state that I didn't want to leave her yet I didn't want to get caught up with her due to my promise with Joe. But unlike him, I had control over my actions just not my emotions. I nodded at her before closing the bathroom door and turning to face her. "I'll be right here with you." I whispered, I tucked my fingers into the bottom of her soaking t-shirt before pulling it up slowly. She lifted her arms in the air slightly waiting for me to take her top off her body. "Are you sure you trust me this much?" I asked quietly, my breathing quickened as she nodded towards me indicating for me to continue, "Ok then.." I spoke a little unsurely. I didn't want to look anywhere but her face as I tugged the t-shirt from her head. As much of a guy I can be for a naked girl in my bathroom; I already knew she was more than just some girl. She wasn't the type of girl I would say slept around because I can already tell by the way she acts that she want's more than that, more than to be used for how attractive she is. Yet she seems to scared to jump in with both feet.

Her arms flung down to her sides quickly; covering herself up.

"You don't need to worry about hiding yourself away Miley," I smiled down at her watching her face light up in reverse, "I'm looking at _you_, not what you have."

"Thank you Nicholas." Miley beamed, before taking the rest of her clothes off.

Before I even knew it she was naked; right in front of me. "Are you going to get in the bath?" I joked sweetly, guiding her down into the bath. She slid down with only her head poking out of the warm water, so I sat down beside her on the floor. Holding onto her hand.

Even if we weren't romantically involved I could see her cheeks flush slightly as I slowly but surely started to look at how toned she was, how smooth her legs looked and the fact they seemed to go for miles - wait. What the fuck is that? Instantly her arms wrapped around her body trying to cover what I had just seen, but I saw it. I knew I had saw it. She could tell by the look on my face that I knew it was there.

"What the fuck was that Miley?" I muttered, my brows furrowed together in anger. I tore my hand away from hers as I watched her glide around the bath in total shock so that it would be out of sight.

"It's nothing Nick."

"That isn't nothing Miley, what caused it? Did someone hurt you?" Everything was just mustered together in one tight confusing ball. No matter how much I could try and pressure her, I knew she wouldn't tell me about it.

"Let it go," Miley asked quietly, she was begging through her eyes, "Please Nicholas.."

"Ugh," I sighed deeply, placing my head in my hands, "Promise me that you'll tell me about it?" I weakly muttered, my heart broke. I couldn't look up at her face in case my eyes traveled around her perfect body to find such a terrible reminder of something awful in her life.

"One day.." Miley whispered, she pulled me up on my knees before pulling me closer. She was hugging me this time yet she was the one who got hurt but I couldn't find the willpower to let go, to make her feel alright about herself even though she automatically does that to me. She placed my head onto her chest before she rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm here now, aren't I." She held me close, like she never wanted to let me go and I couldn't help that my arms snaked around her wet naked body in the process. That's when I felt it. Her lips suck into my curls, placing a soft adorable kiss on my head.

This really opened my eyes; it opened them to something new, something different.

It was romantic and powerful, my bathroom seemed to gather more emotions than my bestfriends heart.

I can't do this though.

What about my bestfriend.

What about Joe.

Our pact.

Which is no Miley, well no Miley romantically, which is what me and her are sharing right now.

No Miley.

Fuck.

* * *

Hey guys, I made this one long! So I would really appreciate the next free reviews, could we step it up a little more with the reviewing pretty please? Enough with my silly complaining, thank you for those who reviewed on my last chapter of Plain Jane: **NileyFreakk, MissQueenyB & Lola. **So thanks, hopefully this chapter clears somethings up about Mileys' past. Excuse some mistakes; my apologies my fellow friends.

Much love ox


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously; _

_"One day.." Miley whispered, she pulled me up on my knees before pulling me closer. She was hugging me this time yet she was the one who got hurt but I couldn't find the willpower to let go, to make her feel alright about herself even though she automatically does that to me. She placed my head onto her chest before she rubbed my back soothingly. "I'm here now, aren't I." She held me close, like she never wanted to let me go and I couldn't help that my arms snaked around her wet naked body in the process. That's when I felt it. Her lips suck into my curls, placing a soft adorable kiss on my head. _

_This really opened my eyes; it opened them to something new, something different. _

_It was romantic and powerful, my bathroom seemed to gather more emotions than my bestfriends heart. _

_I can't do this though._

_What about my bestfriend. _

_What about Joe. _

_Our pact._

_Which is no Miley, well no Miley romantically, which is what me and her are sharing right now._

_No Miley. _

_Fuck._

**Plain Jane; Chapter Seven**

_7th July._

"Nick?" I heard Miley call out just as I was reaching for my bedroom door; she's probably crapping herself wondering why she's in my bed, in my house even.

I swung open the door with my foot; holding two cups of boiling hot teas in my hand, "I'm right here Mi," I soothed, "I made us a cuppa." I grinned at her confused face as I set her cup down on the side drawers.

"What am I even doing here?" She asked, sitting up from my bed. She was staring at me, her eyes wide with worry.

I could help but sigh as I sat down on the bed next to her, "You don't remember?" I muttered, bringing the tea to my lips and taking the smallest sip. She shook her head at me in confusion, "You were upset last night when I bumped into you, I dragged you into my house to freshen up. You took a bath -"

"I made you stay - yeah I remember now." Miley blushed, putting her head down slightly to look at the floor.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Mi," I smiled, setting my cup down and then lifting her face with my fingers, "You're beautiful."

I watched as she blushed a dark crimson, "Stop it Nick." She grumbled, turning her head away from my touch.

"Sorry.." I whispered, "I phoned your dad last night after you passed out. He said it was fine as long as you were alright."

"Well thank you." She looked at me now, sending me a sincere smile before picking up her cup of tea.

"I put three sugars in, I knew you had a sweet tooth." I grinned at her before blowing onto my tea and taking another sip.

"How did you know that?" She laughed, taking a small sip.

"I observe people."

"Well this is the best cup of tea I've ever had, and the first." She giggled, "So thank you." Just as the conversation got great, it actually got flowing without anybody trying to think about things to say; somebody had to ruin it. That somebody was my bestfriend.

"It's Joe," She grinned before picking up her phone and answering it; completely and utterly blocking me out of the whole conversation, "Yeah, of course I'm not doing anything. I'll be right there Joe - yeah okay, bye."

Did she seriously just do that to to me? Am I that much of a nobody to her, is Joe like her almighty fucking god! He promised me he wouldn't touch her; he'll always keep his promise. He's a great friend just not great in relationships.

"I'm gonna set off now Nick." Miley smiled at me, standing up from her spot on the bed, "Thanks for last night. You're a good friend." She leant over the bed to kiss my cheek before walking out of my room. Why does it feel like I've been used just for my comfort? Or even sex without having sex with this girl.

**xoxoxoxox**

_12th August._

"What the fuck Joe?!" I was shouting before I even opened his bedroom door. I was annoyed - well actually I was worse than that, I was completely and utterly livid. I just want to break his stupid pretty ass face, we had a deal. No Miley. And he's been breaking that ever since. Ever since I met up with her this s'morning all she's been talking about is Joe, Joe this, Joe fucking that. How she can't practice because her pretty mind is all about fucking Joe and what he's been doing and saying to her.

_***flashback._

_"Seriously Miley.." I groaned, ruffling my hands through my hair in frustration, "You're not concentrating hard enough!" _

_"I can't!" Miley hissed back, she threw the baseball bat towards my direction in frustration._

_"Be careful man!" I snapped, I had jumped out the way of the incoming baseball bat just in time, "You've just skimmed me - by fucking millimeters even!"_

_"Nick, I don't want to practice this right now." She sighed in frustration, she was looking right at me and the pain in her beautiful oceans was so evident to me. I knew straight away this s'morning when I agreed to meet her the pain was due to Joe. She sat down on the floor to where she was. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked, I walked over to her; sitting down next to her as I brung her into a hug. I was getting used to this: being the one to comfort her when Joe said or done something to break her sensitive heart._

_"Nothing.." She spoke up after a few minutes of silence, "I'm just frustrated with myself." _

_"Why?" I could feel her wrapping her arms around my body as I clung onto her; placing my head ontop of hers as I smelt her vanilla shampoo. Oooh the smell is oh-so fucking beautiful._

_"I just let myself get so hurt so easily."_

_"By Joe you mean." I muttered annoyed, my whole body tensed at the fact that Joe is getting romantically involved with the girl of my dreams when we made a pact. He was supposed to respect that and not go behind my back._

_"It's my fault Nick, not Joe's.." She soothed. _

_"Miley you can't keep sticking up for that jackass!" I snapped; I unwrapped my arms from her: as much as it pained me to do, I knew that I needed to. _

_"Nick he's your bestfriend." She looked up at me; this time the pain was there due to me, not Joe.. Just me. This is starting to frustrate the hell out of me._

_As soon as her eyes caught mine I could feel myself calm down, "It's just - I hate how badly he can hurt you. I don't like it, that's all." _

_She smiled up at me before planting a small soft kiss on my cheek, "This is why you've become my bestfriend Nick." best-fucking-friend. Unbelievable._

_***end of flashback._

I opened his door to reveal him on top of a girl, a girl whose hair looked so similar to Mileys from under the covers. As soon as he heard my voice and me opening his bedroom door he swung open the covers to reveal himself already inside of this girl. To my luck though - it wasn't Miley. Thank the fucking lord man.

"Nick!" He screamed at me, "You're supposed to fucking knock."

I couldn't help but chuckle without any humor at all, this was brilliant. I could literally have him eating out of the palm of my hand due to every little secret I knew about this guy, "Get out please." I wasn't talking to anybody but this girl right now. I watched as she slipped herself from Joe and started to pick up her clothes that were threw across his floors.

"Noo!" Joe shouted, "She can stay - you can stay." He turned to me before sending me a cold hard glare, "You can get the fuck out."

I couldn't help myself but smirk at him, I turned towards the girl who had just stopped in her path; she looked completely clueless, "Get fucking ready and go." I bellowed. She jumped at the sound of my voice before throwing a coat over her and running out. I'm not going to lie, I felt so guilty afterwards. I need to keep my guard up though, I'm sick and tired of being the nice guy; nice guys come last - I know that now.

Joe stood up; showing off all his junk in my view. He had a shocked expression plastered to his face at first, then he looked at me slightly annoyed, "What the fuck was that Nick?" He asked, he pulled some shorts on to hide his 'fucking joy.'

"I'm sick and tired of you pushing my Miley around." Shit did I just say 'my Miley?' He's going to notice, of course he is. I need to stop getting to fucking attached to this girl.

"Your Miley?" It was his turn to chuckle without any hint of humor in his voice now, "She'll never be yours Nick." He hissed at me, that fucking asshole.

"I'd rather be her friend than her jackass guy." I spat, I could feel my fists tighten. "What happened to our pact, huh? No Miley, remember? You know how much I've liked her since the start, but no: you had to have her! You really are making sure you lose me over this girl. You get every single girl I like because they all think that the 'bad boys' are the fucking shit. All us fucking good guys just get spat on practically, well from now on Joe -" I paused to study his expression, and to take a breather for what I was about to say. He didn't look pissed off anymore, or annoyed; his expression was pretty blank yet he was still listening to every word I said, "From now on Joe - we're no longer bestfriends and I'm not longer going to be the type of guy to get walked all over because they all want his friend. But remember this - I will fight you. I will fight you til the very end."

"Fight me for what?" Joe asked puzzled.

"Miley." I walked out straight after, I didn't want to hear his shit anymore. They won't last long: I'm not going to stand by and watch her get hurt by that twat. It's no more mister fucking nice guy anymore.

**xoxoxoxox**

_3:06am. _This is ridiculous. I still feel guilty for doing what I did, for saying what I said. This will never end, how the hell am I supposed to be this big hard cold ass guy who doesn't care about how much of a dick he is to others when I feel guilty for shouting at some random girl and telling Joe that we are no longer bestfriends. I was already making my way over towards the batting cages; the only way to make me feel better without seeing Miley instead. I needed a distraction: from her and from Joe.

As I walked closer I could hear a faint whacking of the bats being swung into baseballs; somebody else was already here not to mention their sobs could be heard from a far back. I was nearer to the cage as I seen somebodies auburn hair flowing in the wind. I knew straight away who it was; Miley. What was she doing here? Why was she even crying. I can't go near her right now, I'll let my guard down. I'll probably do something stupid or say the stupidest thing and hurt her. But she's crying, I couldn't leave her now. She probably needs me more than ever, even if it's Joe she's crying over.

"Mi?" I call out, walking closer to her to see the stains from her previous tears drying on her delicate skin.

She spun around as soon as she heard my voice, a weak smile soon spread across her face as she saw me, "Nick? What are you doing here?" She asked, throwing down her bat.

"I could ask you the same thing Mi," I chuckled, walking over to her, "Miley?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at me, biting her lip. Anybody would be able to notice the tears that were ready to spill over powering her oceans; she needed to cry.

I pulled her closer to me so that we were standing face to face, "Talk to me, please?" I whisper, wiping away a salty tear that escaped.

"I don't think I can Nick." Miley cried out, that's it. The gate had opened for all the sobs that she had been holding back.

"You can tell me anything, is it about Joe?" I asked, pulling her into a hug. I knew full well what it was about but I knew that I said I wouldn't push her to talk about it but it was breaking her more than anybody else knew. She needed to know that she could trust me; trust me with her life even.

"No!" She shrieked, ducking her head into the crook of my neck.

"It's about your scar, isn't it?" I muttered, rubbing her head. I felt her pull away, her body stiffened as she faced me.

A deadly silence took over us as she gulped from the tension, "I really hoped you didn't see that Nick. I prayed more than anything that you didn't but I knew you had," She broke into another sob again before she continued, "I'm just so glad you never mentioned it to anybody else; even Joe." My teeth clenched together at the sound of his name, the way she said it sent a cold hard shiver down my spine.

"I'm not going to tell anybody your secret Mi, you can trust me. Just let me in." I begged, cupping her face with my warm hands.

"What if you don't look at me the same anymore?" She asked, the hurt evident in her eyes as she watched me stiffen.

Was this girl just completely oblivious to how I feel about her? She could tell me she killed a man and got stabbed in action and I would still find her the most perfect girl for me out there. Nothing could change the way I felt right now, she completed me and yeah it might only be not even a month or whatever since I first met her but I can't help who my heart starts to long for. This is real for me; the real deal. More real than anything else and I know this because I've never felt like this with any other girl that I've dated before. Even my long term girlfriends never made me feel like this: the way Miley makes me feel.

"Nothing will ever change the way I look at you. I promise." Nick smiled, resting their foreheads together.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise Mi."

_***flashback._

_'I have a surprise 4 you once you come home babe.' Miley grinned to herself as she read the text from her boyfriend of 7 months: she had received the text over an hour ago and only had time to read it now as she turned the engine of her car off. Her parents were out of town on some sort of romantic weekend leaving just her in the house. Ben - her boyfriend had came over to set up a surprise for her whilst she was out with her bestfriend._

_Miley walked up to her driveway noticing that the majority of the lights were off in every part of the house, she frowned slightly before proceeding towards the front door. She unlocked it before walking inside, "I'm home!" She shouted throughout the house._

_"In here.." A voice came from the kitchen._

_Miley grinned to herself in excitement as she walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. He boyfriend stood in front of a small romantic meal he had set up. She instantly noticed the frown the crippled his face, a facial expression he hardly used unless he had something on his mind._

_"Are you ok babe?" She asked, walking over to him. Her brows furrowed together as she placed out her hand to soothe his arm._

_"Don't fucking touch me.." He bellowed, flinging his arms in the air. Miley gasped as she felt his strong hands bundle into a fist and sink into her cheek._

_"What the hell Ben?!" Miley shrieked, her body had flung onto the floor to recover from the floor. _

_"Where have you been Miley? I've sat here for an hour waiting for you and 45 minutes through it your answering machine went off; who the fuck is Taylor?" He spat, pacing the kitchen as Miley pulled herself up, cupping her sore cheek._

_"What are you talking about, I don't know -" Miley felt another fist hit the opposite cheek before she could finish her sentence; crying out in pain. _

_"Stop lying to me you fucking whore!" He hissed, pushing her towards the ground as he straddled on top of her; pinning her arms above her head on the cold tiled floor. "Who the fuck is he?" _

_"He's just a friend Ben." Miley cried out in pain. _

_"You liar! If he was just a friend you wouldn't of lied about not knowing him."_

_"I promise, he's just a friend!" Miley sobbed_

_Ben got off her, running his hands through his hair in frustration. He didn't know whether he should believe his girlfriend or not; she never seemed like the type to lie. _

_Miley watched as he turned around from her; facing the window. The same expression he had on his face when she walked through the kitchen door was back. He was thinking and this was her only time to run and so she did. She sped towards the door as fast as she could but she wasn't quick enough. _

_***end of flashback. _

"How weren't you quick enough?" I gasped, I had been listening to every detail of Mileys' heart breaking story for the past hour as we both sat in the batting cage alone.

"Before I could blink he plunged a knife in me." Miley sobbed, holding onto me as she cried. It completely broke my heart.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, pulling her into yet another hug.

"I can still hear him whispering that he's sorry, over and over again as he left me to die." Her voice broke as she seemed to be battling away his voice from her mind, "Promise that you won't tell anyone?"

I nodded in response, speechless at what she went through. I just didn't understand how she hid it so well from the rest of the world yet she couldn't seem to hide anything from me.

"Thank you Nick." Miley smiled sadly, placing her forehead on mine, "I knew I could count on you. Only friend I can only truly trust."

There we go again, fucking friend. Fucking bloody brilliant.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I updated, yey. Anddd dudes the awesome response right now is amazing ;D thank you; MissQueenyB, Lola, Sea, NileyFreakk, Guest, FallingStar2008 and Guest. Stop being silent readers man ;o I got six reviews, ****ecstatic much? bahaha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note; Thanks to NileyFreakk, MissQueenyB, Fallingstar2008, GuestNILEY, Guest, Lola, Guest. Thanks guys! If you have any question just ask me, I'll answer them. Oh, my deepest apologies, it's not as long as normal but I thought I should just put it up anyways haha, leave the party til the next one. *Wink Wink* guys. So enjoy, sorry about any errors, I didn't overlook it. My bad. **

* * *

_Previously;_

_"How weren't you quick enough?" I gasped, I had been listening to every detail of Mileys' heart breaking story for the past hour as we both sat in the batting cage alone. _

_"Before I could blink he plunged a knife in me." Miley sobbed, holding onto me as she cried. It completely broke my heart._

_"I'm so sorry." I whispered, pulling her into yet another hug. _

_"I can still hear him whispering that he's sorry, over and over again as he left me to die." Her voice broke as she seemed to be battling away his voice from her mind, "Promise that you won't tell anyone?" _

_I nodded in response, speechless at what she went through. I just didn't understand how she hid it so well from the rest of the world yet she couldn't seem to hide anything from me._

_"Thank you Nick." Miley smiled sadly, placing her forehead on mine, "I knew I could count on you. Only friend I can only truly trust."_

_There we go again, fucking friend. Fucking bloody brilliant._

**Plain Jane; Chapter Eight**

_9th July._

I heard my phone beep beside me as finished the song I had been writing for the past few hours, I picked it up to see that I had 16 missed calls. Miley. We hadn't talked since that night at the batting cage and no matter how much it killed me not to answer her, I just wanted to hear her angelic voice in my ears and see her beautiful eyes staring into mine. But no, that's not going to happen because of my sort of ex bestfriend. I admit, it felt great to stand up to him for once and actually say what was on my mind at the time but then again I'm too much of a nice guy to keep up this god damn front.

All I wanted to do is apologise and say I was mad, because I was. He wouldn't let me take it back though, he was way too pissed at me going 'against him' which I kind of did. I wasn't out to hurt him, I just want to make sure that this girl ends off with me. I don't want to be her second choice when Joe dumps her but I know I will be, of course I will be. It's Joe and I'm - I'm just plain stupid Nick. But then, then that asshole decided to jump me with two other people; our friends. He actually got people who were supposed to be my friends to jump on me with him, to kick me when I was down, to make sure I never made that mistake of turning my back on him again. He beat me up, he got others to beat me up with him and all he did after was laugh? What kind of fucking 'bestfriend' is that, yeah we fought pretty bad before that but I never expected him to stoop this low. I had to tell my mum that these guys beat me up for my money; I had to lie to my mum because lord knows what she would have done if she knew that Joe had done it: leaving me with two black eyes, a bust lip, a broken arm and a cracked rib. I can't even hold this god damn guitar properly. But this is final, I'm not going to apologise anymore, not now and I am going to become someone, I'll show them to not mess with me. The stupid kind-hearted nice guy is over, he got nowhere with girls, with winning anything, with friends. Nothing. I got shit and I'm breaking even, I'm not sitting on the sidelines anymore.

"Nick!" Ugh, she has got to be kidding me.

"What?" I shout back, I kept strumming through the chords that had been stuck in my head these past few days.

"Someones at the door for you! I'll send them up."

"No mum! I said no visitors!" I screeched back.

Brilliant it's going to be Joe, pissed as hell. Ready to beat my ass again. I heard the door creak open, "Joe I don't want to fight with you." I sighed, still strumming away.

"Why are you and Joe fighting?" Mileys voice filled my ears. I needed to act casual, I lifted my head up to catch her staring at me; her eyes filled with panic, "What the hell happened to you!" She ran beside me, grabbing my guitar from my hands and putting it on the floor. I winced at the contact as she pulled the guitar away.

"Geez Miley, be careful." I snapped, shaking my head at her.

She quickly shot up, studying my face, "Who done this?" She asked weakly. I couldn't help myself but chuckle at her, her precious fucking 'boyfriend' that's who.

"Nobody important anymore." I snarled, I had to keep this brave face up. This is my mask for the outside world and for Miley. She can't see me broken.

"When?" She asked weakly, she sat down on the bed beside me.

"What is this? Twenty fucking questions?" I cursed, rubbing the back of my neck. She's making me nervous, the way she's looking at me but she looks just as nervous as me.

"I'm just worried about you Nick.."

"Don't be Miley." I'm softening up, again. Brilliant. Way to go Nick.

"You never answered my calls. You dropped off the face of the earth practically."

"I was busy Mi.." My voice was a lot calmer, silence filled around the room for a few seconds.

"Clearly, you've been cooped up in your bedroom for the past few days ignoring everyone. Even Joe!" Joe! UNFUCKING-BELIEVABLE! "You've been ignoring his calls too!"

"What fucking calls?" I growl, I stood up from my bed; running my hands through my hair in frustration. He hasn't even called me, he hasn't even fucking had the decency to apologise.

"He told me he tried to call you!" She screamed back at me, she joined me in pursuit, standing up to be right in my face.

"No he fucking hasn't! He hasn't showed up, do you see him here? Because I freaking don't. He doesn't give a shit Miley nor does he give a shit about you!" Yup, I've definitely fucked it up now.

"He gives a shit Nicholas! He gives a shit about both of us. He's been asking how you've been lately since you won't talk to him!" Yeah, I wonder why. Maybe because he beat me to a fucking pulp.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I know he cares." Lie Nicholas, lie through your crooked teeth, "Thank you for being here, really. I'm glad you checked up on me. But can we just forget that I look like someone off a horror movie?" I chuckled lightly.

Miley sighed before sitting down on my bed again, "I'm sorry too. You just had me worried, you always answer me back as soon as you can." Maybe because you're the girl for me, would that work?

"Look, I promise I'll start texting you more, ok?" I smile weakly at her, opening my arms as a peace offering.

"Thank you," She smiled brightly at me as she walked into my arms, "I missed you." She whispered, nuzzling into my neck.

I hugged her tight, taking in her scent. I honestly never wanted to let this beauty go. I feel this need to protect her; away from Joe more than anybody else, "Clearly, did you see how many times you've tried to get in touch with me?" I chuckle, "Stalker much?" I joke, smiling into her hair.

"I would be less of a stalker if you answered your freaking phone Nicholas."

"Hey," I pull my face away from her hair, looking at her directly as she looks back at me.

Once our eyes meet it's like a burning sensation in my heart, it sounds crazy but I know that there's a spark. I feel like we're meant to be, me and Miley; against them all. My hands were already cupping her cheeks, our faces were only inches apart. Wait, does she have her eyes closed? I inch myself closer to her; feeling her hot breath tickle my lips. She wants this. Maybe I'm just being stupid though, what if it's just me with these feelings? What if she doesn't feel anything for me at all? What if she's doing this out of pity? Or Joe, what if Joe brought her into this? I drop my hands from flawless face, I take a step back away from her. It takes her a few milliseconds to realise what I've done and she quickly snaps her eyes open, disappointment filled her oceans before she glazed it away.

"Sorry.." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck.

She flashes me a wry smile, "You didn't do anything wrong silly," She laughs, grabbing my guitar, "Have you been working on anything?" She asks, strumming some random chords. She's acting like nothing was ever going to happen between us, like we weren't about to kiss. She's good.

"Nope," I lie, shoving my hands in my pockets, "Be careful with her." I nod my head towards my guitar.

"Is it special to you?" She asks, refuring to my guitar.

"My most priceless possession." I'm nervous, so freaking nervous. I don't want her to break it or do any damage but I can't just snatch it from her hands.

"What's the meaning behind such a beautiful thing?" She asks me, well I could ask her the same question but about herself.

"My brother gave it to me.." I mumble, taking a hand from my pocket and rubbing the back of my neck.

"And I'm guessing he doesn't live here since I haven't seen him around." Miley replies cooly, still not look up at me.

She wants me to tell her about him, why this guitar is so important. I feel the more need to because she told me about her scar, like I'm supposed to tell her something personal to me. "He went away, went into the army to be precise. He gave me her before he left, it was his guitar and he wanted me to have it as a reminder of him," Oh shit, I could feel the tears brim up in my eyes. Seriously Nick, you don't cry. Not anymore, "H-he told me he'll c-come b-back for it," She noticed me blubbering, she had already placed the guitar down before walking over to me, squeezing me into her most comforting hug, "He w-was supposed to c-come back for it l-last year and he never did," I paused for a few seconds, "He died a hero, that's what everyone told me."

"I'm always here for you." Miley whispers in my ear, running her hands through my shit curly hair.

She can't see me like this, she'll think I'm weak and vulnerable, "Could you just go," I ask, shaking my head away from her hands, "I want to be alone." I murmur, she looks at me hesitant for a few seconds before nodding.

Died a fucking hero my ass, he should be here. Growing old, starting a family, seeing his parents and his sister and me. He needs to be here to get his guitar back, to write songs and become big just like he always dreamed of. Yeah he fought for our country, but who fought for him? He deserved a better way then to die without being surrounded by his family back home.

**BEEP. **

Brilliant, Miley has literally just left me and she's already texting me. I grab my phone from my desk to read it.

_'Party at Joe's tonight, you in?x' _It was from Amanda, some girl Joe's already fucked. Why do they always keep hanging on? Maybe I should go, this could be like the coming out party for the new Nick. To show everyone my game face. To show Joe that I won't stand back anymore, I'll fight.

**'Sure, the same time as always?x' **

_'Always bbe x' _Ugh, babe. I hate that word.

Guess I'll be seeing Joe tonight, he won't be expecting me to show and plus, I left my dog tags and my song book in his room from the last time we were practising together. I'll need to retrieve them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note/**

**So sorry it's this late guys, I feel so bad! But I rewrote the ending about a million times to this chapter and it just wasn't working out how I planned it to. Thanks for those who reviewed, means the world! **

_Previously_

_Died a fucking hero my ass, he should be here. Growing old, starting a family, seeing his parents and his sister and me. He needs to be here to get his guitar back, to write songs and become big just like he always dreamed of. Yeah he fought for our country, but who fought for him? He deserved a better way then to die without being surrounded by his family back home. _

_**BEEP. **_

_Brilliant, Miley has literally just left me and she's already texting me. I grab my phone from my desk to read it. _

_'Party at Joe's tonight, you in?x' It was from Amanda, some girl Joe's already fucked. Why do they always keep hanging on? Maybe I should go, this could be like the coming out party for the new Nick. To show everyone my game face. To show Joe that I won't stand back anymore, I'll fight. _

_**'Sure, the same time as always?x' **_

_'Always bbe x' Ugh, babe. I hate that word. _

_Guess I'll be seeing Joe tonight, he won't be expecting me to show and plus, I left my dog tags and my song book in his room from the last time we were practising together. I'll need to retrieve _them.

**Plain Jane; Chapter Nine**

_9th July._

I look down at myself, it's been a few hours since I received the text from Amanda. Normally I'd be right there helping him host this party, setting it all up but like I said; different Nick, times change and I change. I swung my leather jacket on before picking up my RayBans, I looked pretty mysterious. Time to show everybody I'm not that naïve Nick that they thought they knew. Nice guys finish last, I'm not going to finish last this time.

It was already 9pm by the time I strolled up in my mustang, fashionably late if you ask me. Joe's probably thinking I won't show up, that's I'm too scared to even drive past his house but he's wrong, boy is he dead wrong. I'll show him that he can't push me around anymore, I'll meet new friends; friends who won't go against me when someone turns on me. As long as I don't shake hands with people with my bad arm than I should be alright.

Should I knock? I can't stand out here forever, I either need to knock or just walk in. Walking in seems like the less pussy thing to do, here goes nothing right? I can already hear the blaring music and the shrivelling sound of cheers by the time I got to his path. He was always able to throw good parties, I'll give him that. My nerves have already kicked in, my hearts pounding seven to the dozen. I can do this, prove to them that I'm not afraid. Breath, in and out and go.

I stepped inside, my fake confidence kicked in as I entered to see people turn to look at me like magic. I shot them all a big grin as I kicked the door shut with my foot. They all looked at me, confused for a moment, the chatting has stopped once they all started to spot me. Only the music could be heard now; no more shrieking and squealing, maybe it's the fact that I'm late? Something I never am, to anything or they all might know that me and Joe are no longer friends/he beat the shit outta me with our 'friends' and they're just simply wondering why the fuck I'm here to my ex-bestfriends party. Simple; I'm bringing this fucker down. Those reasons are probably not what their thinking; it's most likely the smallest thing like: why does Nick look so different? Yup, that's most likely it.

"Nick!" I heard a girl squeal from the inside of the crowd before a small brunette came running out, "You made it!"

She seems extremely excited to see me, I like that; at least someone is, "I'd never miss Joe's parties.." I faked a laugh as I tucked my hands inside my pockets, "Are you fuckers going to stop staring now?" I growled before turning my attention towards Amanda.

"Woah Nick, when did you get so feisty?" She exclaimed, licking her lips in full view.

"Just learnt things the hard way.." I smirked at her before walking off towards the kitchen. Where the hell are these beer kegs he normally gets for every party? I'm not normally a big drinker but new Nick, yup. Actually, where the hell is the pin head? I haven't spotted the asshole since I walked in, he's normally greeter. Strange.

"When did you become such a big drinker?" I recognised that voice from anywhere, shit.

I spun round sheepishly as I held onto a can of beer, "It was time for a change." I muttered, opening the can. Confidence Nick, confidence.

"Nick, what is with you? The hair, the clothes, the alcohol and I sure as hell know that you weren't punched around like a punchbag from guys 'wanting your money.' So who was it, someone close to you?" I watched as her eyes squinted towards me, she was trying to read me and she always seemed to, but not this time.

"Ugh, you're blowing things way out of proportion, Demi." I grumbled, swigging back a few gulps.

She sighed at me, running her hands through her hair. She only does that when she's frustrated, "Someone or something has happened to you, I'll find out sooner or later. I always do." She sent me a weak smile before turning on her heel and falling into the crowd. Well that was a close call but by her response, she couldn't read me. I was actually unreadable to her. HELL YEAH. So why is it that I feel so freaking bad right now?

"Nick!" Someone screeched through the crowd, I chugged down more of the cold liquor as the person who shouted drew closer, "Nick!" Whoever this was, they seemed more excited to see me than I did to see them.

Just as I was about to turn around, a dark haired beauty shot through the crowd and into my arms, "Selena?" I mumbled, completely taken aback.

"I haven't seen you in so long." She squeezed me into a bear hug, gosh how I've missed her arms around me.

"Where've you been?" I shouted over the music, smiling into the hug. She always had the most appealing hugs, not just to me but to anybody who met her.

"Can we got outside and talk?" She shot back, pulling away and grabbing my hand. I nodded, squeezing her hand in response as I grabbed two beers with my free hand. She pulled me through the back door and into the garden, slowly closing it behind us as the fresh air sprang through our hair. She still looked so radiant; even more in the moon light.

She walked us over into the middle of the lawn and sat down, I swiftly followed, "H-how've you b-been?" I stuttered, placing the beers on the grass next to me.

A giggle came from her mouth, the same giggle I used to always hear, "Still the same Nick, I see." She joked, punching my arm.

"Oww!" I groaned, rubbing my arm.

"Stop being such a baby.." She teased, grabbing one of the beers beside me, "When did you become a drinker?" She asked, nodding towards the beverage in my hand.

"A lot of things have changed since you left.." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck.

She laughed, before slowing scooting closer, "You've never worn sunglasses in your life, nevermind in this weather." She's catching on, she's catching on real fast.

"Just trying something new out." I mumbled.

"What are you hiding from me, Nick?" She asked, the calmness took over her voice.

"A lot of things have changed around here since you left." I muttered, playing with the grass. I can't even look her in the eyes.

Before I even had the chance to react, I could feel my sunglasses being torn away from my face; a loud gasp overtook the silence, "He did this to you, didnt he?" I couldn't deny the anger in her voice; her sweet melodic voice. Being angry never suited her.

"You left me, it's none of your business what happens in my life." I spoke as soft as I could, no matter what had happened between us, I couldn't be nasty to her. Not Selena.

"It is my business!" She cried out, grabbing ahold of my hands.

I shrugged her hands away from mine, "Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Maybe with Joe?" I spat, standing up.

"I wanted to spend time with you Nick! There's no harm in that."

"That's what you said last time, but you ended off fucking Joe."

I watched as she stood up, her face twisted in pain, "I never meant to hurt you Nick." She whispered, stepping closer.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed coldly, stepping away from her, "You told me you were in love with me, you used me!"

"Nick I never used you!" Selena cried, stepping closer again.

"Don't!" I scalded, "You lied to me, you hurt me more than anybody else could, more than anything physically. More than this," I pointed towards my face, "I can't even stand the sight of you anymore." I picked up my sunglasses, placing them back on as I swiftly turned around only to see a lot of peoples' eyes staring at us in amazement. Bet you guys weren't expecting that, me sleeping with Joe's first love. The only girl he's ever fallen in love with. Boo-yah! I feel like an ass.

"Nick please!" Selena cried out, I could hear her running behind me to catch up, "Let me explain it all!" She tried to grab onto my hand.

"Stop it Selena!" I grumbled, turning towards her, "You can't explain it all when there's nothing to explain. You told me you loved me, had sex with me and then the next day you're dating my bestfriend and I was practically threw out onto the sidelines. I done nothing, I said nothing and I let you carry on with your stupid relationship full of lies and I never told a single soul but that's not me anymore, I'm not going to hide away and let everything and everyone that I want and need slide past me," I caught my breath, looking her in her beautiful eyes. I've never felt like such an ass in my whole entire life, but this needs to be done, "And you Selena, you've already slipped away." I turned away, walking back into the house and pushing past the crowd standing at the door. I need to get out of here, but I need to go collect my things first.

I stumbled up the stairs, looking for the door that I knew so well. He's probably in there fucking some unfortunate desperate whore. I grabbed the door knob before swinging it open. Just as I thought.

"Don't mind me.." I chuckled, running through the room to grab my things.

"What the fuck?!" Joe screeched, lifting his head out the covers, his eyes narrowed at me, "What are you doing here?" He spat.

"Collecting my things," I laughed coldly, picking up my song book, "Duh."

"Get the fuck out!" He screamed, throwing a pillow towards me. I ducked whilst laughing.

"Where's my dog tags man?" I asked, acting as cool as possible. I feel awkward as hell right now, "I left them here and how they've disappeared."

"Nick, get out!" He shouted again.

I chuckled, spotting my dog tags on his bedside table, "Which piece of trash do you have this week Joe?" I spat, nodding towards the girl covering her head.

"It's none of your business." Joe grumbled, he spotted my dog tags before reaching over and throwing it at me, "Now get out!"

I chuckled coldly before placing the dog tag around my neck, "Have fun with your slut." I turned to walk out when I noticed the necklace I gave to someone close to me. WAIT, WAIT. This can not be, is he fucking kidding me? I swear to god this needs to be a joke. I feel like I'm being starved of oxygen.

"Goodbye Nick!" Joe grumbled, his voice filled with annoyance.

"Goodbye Miley.." I whispered, walking away. Miley's the slut in his bed, why do I feel like my whole world has came crumbling down?


End file.
